Automail is the most fun Winry can have
by RPG King
Summary: Full Title: Automail is the most fun Winry can have without taking her clothes off. Last installment in my trilogy. Have Fun.


I'd advise all who read this to listen to 'Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off' By Panic! At the Disco if you haven't already. This fic of sorts is part 3 in this trilogy and I actually use non song lyrics in the end. This one finishes up in an odd way so…yeah. Hope you enjoy. Oh and dress clothes

* * *

**Automail is the most fun Winry can have without taking her clothes off**

Weeks after The Scar and Lust break up, Ed and Winry are going through some troubles in their relationship.

* * *

It was a dark, stormy night in Rizenbool. Pinako and Den were sleeping by the fire while heavy rain poured down on top of the house. Winry was in her room, crying and writing a letter by candle light. The letter was addressed to Edward Elric. 

**-One Week Later-**

Ed was in his new office in Central. After his return, he was promoted to Colonel and he hated it. He was signing papers when Al, back in his body, dropped a letter on his desk. A letter from Winry Rockbell. He dismissed Al and everybody else from his office and opened the letter. He noticed the tear stains all over the paper before reading aloud.

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?" He understood the tear stains now and continued reading.

"Then think of what you did and how I hope to god she was worth it." Ed had a quick flashback to what he and Lust did 2 weeks ago at the supposed marriage of Scar and Lust. After remembering, he continued reading, hoping things got better.

"When the lights of dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin. I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck than any girl you'll ever meet, baby you had me."

Ed couldn't help but laugh slightly at this because he knew from experience that it was true.

"Boy I was it. Look past the sweat, a better love deserving of exchanging body heat in the passenger seat? No, no, no you know it will always just be me." Ed started crying. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop. He wiped his eyes and finished reading.

"Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster. So testosterone boy, will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

When Ed finished reading, and finished crying, started writing a reply.

**-Another week later-**

Winry was in her workshop preparing new automail for Wrath when Pinako brought her a letter.

"It's from Ed. Maybe it's an apology" she said before walking out of the room.

Winry opened the letter and began reading.

"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus. In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?"

Winry was getting slightly enraged from reading.

"Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick. I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention. Now let's not get selfish."

At this point Winry was so mad that she could've killed the nearest living thing, but continued anyway.

"So harlequin girl, dance to this beat and hold a lover close. These teen hearts beating faster.

Winry looked over the letter again and then ripped it to shreds.

"That's it? No Apology! Oh he will pay, he will pay." At that exact moment a knock was heard at the door and Ed walked in. Winry grabbed her wrench when she saw him.

Seeing how mad she was, Ed assumed that she had gotten his letter.

"Damn. I'm too late." He said to himself "Winry, I'm sorry. You have every right to kill me right now but please hear me out." He pleaded

Winry's first thought was to kill him right here and now but she chose to hear him out before she killed him. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"I never meant to hurt you. I couldn't help myself. I wasn't thinking. And when I wrote the letter, I didn't know what I was writing. I realized after it was too late and I got here as soon as I could. I wanted to get to you before my letter but I got held up in Central. Please

Winry, take me back. You're the only one I love." Ed explained and begged.

Winry just stood there, slightly calmer than before but still holding onto her wrench.

Ed got down on one knee, much to Winry's surprise, and pulled out a ring box.

"Winry….I know I did some terrible things before but if you say yes to this next question, I promise to be more loyal than you are beautiful, and you are extremely beautiful. Will you marry me?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Well…..I……but…."Winry was at a lost for words but she did manage to say…. "Yes. I will marry you Ed but if you ever cheat on me again, I will bash your head in."

Ed smiled and said "I wouldn't have it any other way" before picking her up and carrying her up to her room.

With Ed so confident, the door closed, and holding his lover close, he couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Well there's the 3rd and final part. Hope you enjoyed this trilogy. Maybe I'll do another one with Naruto. Who knows. 


End file.
